1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to light emitting diode (LED) lighting devices and more particularly to a luminaire having a heat conductive body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most lighting applications utilize incandescent or gas-filled bulbs, particularly lighting applications that require more than a low level of illumination. Such bulbs typically do not have long operating lifetimes and thus require frequent replacement. Gas-filled tubes, such as fluorescent or neon tubes, may have longer lifetimes, but operate using dangerously high voltages and are relatively expensive. Further, both bulbs and gas-filled tubes consume substantial amounts of power.
In contrast, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are relatively inexpensive, operate at low voltage, and have long operating lifetimes. Additionally, LEDs consume relatively little power and are compact. These attributes make LEDs particularly desirable and well suited for many applications.
Although it is known that the brightness of the light emitted by an LED can be increased by increasing the electrical current supplied to the LED, increased current also increases the junction temperature of the LED. Increased junction temperature may reduce the efficiency and the lifetime of the LED. For example, it has been noted that for every 10° C. increase in temperature above a specified temperature, the operating lifetime of silicone and gallium arsenide drops by a factor of 2.5–3. LEDs are often constructed of semiconductor materials that share many similar properties with silicone and gallium arsenide.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for lighting systems utilizing LEDs and which evacuate heat to preserve LED lifetime.